<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Grey Temple of Timeless Truths by Miandraden1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611211">The Grey Temple of Timeless Truths</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miandraden1/pseuds/Miandraden1'>Miandraden1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Infinite sadness, May expand and receive more chapters- for now I dont know, Maybe never, No Beta, Obi-Wan's Infinite Sadness, Qui-Gon Jinn inexistent relationship with the Cosmic Force, Referenced but not directly mentioned, Someone hands it to Qui-Gon, There's a Obi-Wan Fanclub somewhere with the omnicient creatures, Verbally, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:36:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miandraden1/pseuds/Miandraden1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi enter an ancient Grey Jedi Temple, inside which they discover an entity preserved inside a Holocron. She claims to know all of history.</p><p>Or,</p><p>The one where Qui-Gon Jinn is very excited to go in and very anxious to go out. And he (spoiler alert) ignores all warnings issued on his behavior for peace of mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qui-Gon Jinn &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Grey Temple of Timeless Truths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the reason I stopped posting in my other stories. Sorry. Brain jitters will do that. Thanks for coming to read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the Grey Jedi had been creatures of no alignment in the Force, and such a notion was very much lost to time, incomprehensible, almost. Enough to have Qui-Gon Jinn eager to poke at anything that may relate to them. It would cause Obi-Wan great wonderment in his later years, his master’s veneration of the present alongside his fascination with the ancient past. Today, however, he was just a boy (padawan, should be said, for he has already won this title with pain) following his guardian into the depths of the Silver Temple.</p><p>Watching Qui-Gon Jinn trace the dusty runes, observe with subtle intensity centuries-empty training salles, all while pausing in muted respect for, of course, any vegetation that has made residence, young Kenobi is mildly aware of a dichotomy.</p><p>It is when they reach a room, curiously decentralized for all its grandeur, domed and holding a pedestal, both father and son in the Force stand in awe. The small hexagonal piece of pure brilliant white edges, not yellow, not red, not blue, floats a little over its reposé, as if attentive and anxious rather than awaiting millennium, makes their breath hushed.  Obi-Wan dares make no move to enter except to follow his master, who is just less cautious enough to dare. Then an excitement, coming from the deep like the silent waves of a tsunami, clutches the man’s heart, and he takes three quick steps to lay a hand over the Force entity.</p><p>What an entity it is, indeed. White wisps of light shoot out, not hot, barely there, certainly not anything tangible to any being Force-blind. The Holocron refuses to budge under the master’s hand, but it is no matter, for the senior Jedi is too enraptured to care, completely still. His padawan, for his part, cannot stop the instinctive and nimble little jump of retreat, even as he watches with wide eyes that reflect the shine.</p><p>The wisps circle and dance, in tight spaces and wide sweeps of the room, every movement expressing delight, before they reunite behind the pedestal. The light dims, concentrates, defines, the eyes of a woman of light peers at them, with a sense of beautiful long lashes, there and gone and there, the whole shape of her being specific and simultaneously indistinct. “Thank you for this visit,” she whispers, her lips moving, her voice (soft, warm) heard not with the ears but with the mind.</p><p>The child comes to stand close to the master, and the man meets the apparition’s gaze. “Thank you for your presence,” he says. “Who are you?”</p><p>The lady shakes her head. “My name mattered little during my life of flesh, and it matters less so now. I was never for me, but for history, of which I could see beyond any.”</p><p>The man frowned. “A life not lived for itself?”</p><p>“Life exists as much to contemplate, to know, as it does to experience, Follower of the Living Force,” she said with a smile, her features fresh. “The Force reclaimed me rather young, the cost of my infinite vision, defined entirely by its Will.” Her observing eyes filled with mirth. “As strange as it may sound, Master Jinn.”</p><p>His head tipped forward, his tone of surprise under the baritone.  “You sense identity through the Force?”</p><p>Her head turned slightly, her shoulders rose, she smiled, the gesture almost flirty. “Everything I do, I do through the Force.” Her gaze flickered down, and her lips parted. “Is that…?” An exhale, very much heard and yet impossible, left her.</p><p>It made the padawan, the sudden center of her focus, shift uncomfortably.</p><p>“Is that Obi-Wan Kenobi?” She asked.</p><p>Qui-Gon answered, brow just-barely raised. “He certainly is.”</p><p>“Oh!” She cooed, walking around the pedestal on bare ghost feet, coming to kneel before Obi-Wan with grace. Both Jedi made an effort not to step back, the younger one, especially, not to fidget. “Precious child,” she said, thumbs on his cheeks, dragging down to soothe tears that weren’t there.</p><p>“I- uh,” the young one said. “I can <em>feel</em> you, my lady.”</p><p>Qui-Gon’s eyebrows shot up. The woman gave a laugh- a wet laugh- and nodded sagely. She said, “We are very similar, you and I, the Cosmic Force is our companion eternal.”</p><p>The boy’s eyes widened in alarm.</p><p>She made another noise, as if to strangle a laugh, now. “Worry not, young light, it will not jealously pull you from the living, as it did me.”</p><p>The child’s whole being exuded relief, and then his eyes met hers, suddenly shrewd, as she knew he would be, with an undercurrent of compassion. “I’m sorry it happened at all- to you.”</p><p>“I’m not.” She assured, now trailing hands down small trained arms.</p><p>“Is he not strong enough eve- in the Cosmic Force?” The question came abrupt, for all the comfort of the deep rumble. The child stared intently at his feet. Master Jinn had all the look of a man that had been holding in his curiosity.</p><p>“You know nothing of the Cosmic Force, Qui-Gon Jinn.” She intoned, and her voice echoed quickly- an effect that was not directed at Obi-Wan, and that he would thus not perceive. The man’s face barely shifted in expectant curiosity. Her tone iced- if she had been dark at all, she knows it would have sent them into a defensive. “You understand little of what you sense in your padawan, and for all your natural disposition, <em>your ignorance is willful</em>.”</p><p>His chin rose, his fingers twitched, he made as if to respond.</p><p>“<em>No</em>- your padawan in impressively strong in the Cosmic Force, it cradles him in apology. <em>Unlike</em> the creatures such as you, of sight limited by the present, his existence <em>carries purpose</em>.”</p><p>A thin voice rose. “My master is not purposeless.” Small eyes set a challenge.</p><p>“Indeed not, loyal heart,” the apparition turned eyes on the boy, but Qui-Gon’s senses were alert. A cold tickle of vulnerability slid down his back, and his mouth pinched. The timeless <em>unnatural</em> creature paid him the attention of a predator. “He finds his purpose moment to moment, but he holds no destiny, such as we do.”</p><p>“Pray tell,” Qui-Gon, sounding deceptively passive for all his eyes expressed a drawl, “what is this destiny you speak of, for Obi-Wan?”</p><p>Obi-Wan would later wonder at the muted sarcasm, for Qui-Gon would show an interest in prophecies, before understanding all too well. Now, all he did was turn hopeful, if nervous, eyes on the lady of light.</p><p>She looked into her eyes, and all discomfort seemed to leave his body. He floated in a cloud of peace, in the beauty of her gaze, that he almost forgot the question as she took his hands in her soft, barely there, ones.</p><p>“Your destiny, brilliant one… is to suffer.”</p><p>
  <em>What? </em>
</p><p>The Force whispered, trailed into the bubble and into his heart.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>A form, strong and decisive, passed through the light. A masculine growl. Obi-Wan was pushed back by his shoulder, his view of those infinitely compassionate eyes obstructed by beige tunics.</p><p>Something merciless seized his heart.</p><p>The lion stared down the creature he couldn’t even touch. “What could you<em> possibly </em>threaten <em>a child</em> for?”</p><p>The figure lost definition as it floated back, her surroundings seeming to irradiate light as it bled out of her. “There is no threat, and no hostility issued <em>here</em>.” She murmured. “That boy will never mean any harm.”</p><p>“And yet you condemn him to a life of suffering.”</p><p>“Of the ones present, <em>I </em>have not condemned the kind one.”</p><p>Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes and pushed Obi-Wan back further, stepping back himself.</p><p>For all he stood between them, he was useless as a physical barrier.</p><p>“The one entrusted in your care will never lash out against the cruelty of the universe, Qui-Gon Jinn.” She said, invisible now, but her voice clearer than ever. “He belongs to the light, and will bear, without corruption, the consequences no one else can.” Obi-Wan tried to reconcile what he was hearing with the first words his master ever spoke to him. <em>Too much anger, too dark.</em> “It is a responsibility you are <em>not </em>fit to carry.”</p><p>And then, the hexagon that had apparently dimmed, almost blinded the Master as it regained its light. Qui-Gon blinked to observe the Holocron, floating just as before, and yet arising in his soul a dread that struck the bottom of his throat.</p><p>“Is it true?” A small voice, strangely resigned, reached his ears.</p><p>Qui-Gon turned and Obi-Wan met his eyes.</p><p>“No, my padawan, you needn’t worry.” The master answered, summoning all the authority of his rank, and standing tall, straight, something that would make <em>his</em> former master proud were he to witness it. “Not all old-time entities are truthful- <em>especially</em> this one,” he made a dismissive gesture,” that claims to know all of history and is not in the least honor-bound to <em>our </em>order.”</p><p>His padawan watched him, cautious.</p><p>Qui-Gon crouched. “Remember your teachings. Can someone know all of the future and past?”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s eyes darted down, and up, and he shook his head. “No master, the future is always in motion.”</p><p>“So, she was lying, or greatly misguided.”</p><p>“Yes master.”</p><p>If one thing could be said about his padawan: the boy was not stupid. He was studious and curious.</p><p>Qui-Gon gave a mild smile, then went back towards the Holocron. “This is still a source of knowledge- of the time,” the master remarked, “that must be protected.” He stored the hexagonal piece in one of his belt pouches.</p><p>When they arrived back on the Temple, Master of the Living Force Qui-Gon Jinn turned the Holocron over to The Vault, and never inquired on it ever again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. I truly appreciate dearly any and all comments.</p><p>Can you guys help me with something? </p><p>You may know more than me. How exactly does Tahl's death occur, when does it happen, and how does the Obi-Wan gets his legs broken incident relate to that?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>